Hasta el final de mis días
by Mafalda Ollivander
Summary: Snape está enamorado de Lily y es capaz de cualquier cosa por tener una cita con ella aun sabiendo que ella no está enamorada de él. mal summary :S


El baile de Navidad había comenzado hacía casi una hora. Una chica pelirroja y con grandes ojos verdes miraba aburrida como sus compañeros bailaban y reían mientras esperaba sentada a que llegara su pareja.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chico de 17 años moreno y con ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas. Su pelo, normalmente alborotado, estaba engominado excesivamente haciéndolo parecer demasiado graso.

La chica se acercó hasta su acompañante malhumorada.

-¡La primera cita que tenemos y ya llegas tarde!

El chico la miró detenidamente sonrojándose ya que la pelirroja llevaba un vestido largo a juego con sus ojos y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño dejando algunos mechones de pelo sueltos. Estaba realmente guapa.

-Lo… lo siento. Tuve un pequeño problema.

-¿No habrás estado molestando a Snape, verdad?

El chico se sonrojó poniéndose nervioso.

-No… no, ¡claro que no!

La ojiverde lo miró detenidamente como intentando leer en su mente si el chico la estaba mintiendo o no.

-Vamos a bailar, por favor.

El chico asintió torpemente. Se acercaron hasta la pista de baile dónde se encontraban los mejores amigos del moreno bailando con sus parejas animadamente. Sirius bailaba con una chica de Gryffindor un año menor realmente atractiva mientras Remus bailaba con la prefecta de Ravenclaw y Peter… Peter los miraba desde su asiento.

James le tendió torpemente su mano a su acompañante que lo miró divertida.

-¿Acaso el gran James Potter está nervioso?

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Estuvieron bailando un rato hasta que Lily, harta de los pisotones que le propinaba James, decidió que lo mejor era salir un rato al jardín para pasear.

-Lo siento, Lily de de verdad que lo siento.

-No pasa nada James- Lily le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.- Estás muy nervioso hoy…

-Es que no siempre se tiene una cita con la chica más guapa e inteligente de todo Hogwarts.- Le chico se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

La chica, sonrojada, le cogió suavemente de la barbilla para que levantara la vista.

-Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

-¡QUEJICUS! ¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!

James Potter se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Lily los miró confundida.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

El James que acababa de llegar se acercó donde estaba ellos y le propinó al otro James un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Lily los miraba muy alterada.

El James recién llegado se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres saber qué está pasando? ¡Yo te lo voy a decir! Que esta- Dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia el James que estaba en el suelo.- sucia rata se ha hecho pasar por mí.

Lily lo miraba sin comprender.

- Cuando iba a buscarte me golpeó por detrás haciendo que cayera inconsciente para después meterme en un armario y tomándose la poción multijugos poder estar contigo.

Lily lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Severus se ha hecho pasar por ti?

-Exactamente.

Lily miró hacia el James del suelo que poco a poco iba recuperando su forma real.

-James por favor déjanos solos, tengo una charla pendiente con Snape. –James la miró intentando decirle con la mirada que no estaba por la labor de dejarla con el otro chico.-Por favor.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Cuando James se había ido, Lily se sentó al lado de lo que antes había sido James y que poco a poco iba recuperando su verdadero aspecto, la chica esperó pacientemente a que la transformación acabara y cuando Snape se sentó decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo la chica simplemente.

-Porque sabía que conmigo jamás habrías querido ir al baile.

-Me has mentido.

-Lily yo…. Yo haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo, siento haberte mentido pero yo… Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que incluso mi orgullo está dispuesto a soportar pero no me importa porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca. Te quiero y te querré hasta el final de mis días.

Lily lo miró tristemente.

-Severus yo…

Snape no la dejó continuar.

-Ya sé que quieres a James, sólo necesitaba decírtelo.

-Yo… Lo siento.

Lily se levantó y salió corriendo dejando a Snape sentado con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto.

El Slytherin se quedó sentado un rato más mirando como Lily iba hacia James. Al poco rato se levantó y lanzó una última mirada a la orilla del lago en la que Lily y James estaban abrazados tranquilamente. El chico suspiró.

-Hasta el final de mis días.

Después se giró y lentamente volvió al castillo.


End file.
